


Naruto - SasuSaku AU: Leading Lady

by Dracoroserade



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoroserade/pseuds/Dracoroserade
Summary: AU fic where Sasuke is an aspiring film writer forced to get coffee for an incompetent director, Naruto. Things change when actress Sakura Haruno appears on the stage. SasuSaku, AU :)





	Naruto - SasuSaku AU: Leading Lady

Hey readers! This is an AU SasuSaku fic that I wrote as a birthday present for a good friend of mine, I hope you like it! Please review if you like it (or, especially, if you didn’t) so I can improve my writing game and feel free to also look up my other stories :D

Something like this shouldn’t be so difficult, he thought. I do this every day, why doesn’t it get easier?  
His hand rattled as it fought to keep its tight, five-fingered grip on the flimsy polystyrene cup. That familiar and hideous heat rose up into his hand and he winced, the sensation of fire riddling his scars and searing his dead nerves. It hurt. He fought against the pain until he could almost ignore it. Almost.   
The latch on the water tank was stiff, years of use and rusting making it impossible to use with his injured right hand. That left him having to hold the coffee cup underneath the torrent of boiling liquid and multiple times a day feel the heat from the coffee in a hand all too familiar with the sensation of burning.   
With a splash, the last of the water fell into the cup, mingling with the finely ground coffee beans and infusing their flavour. Too near the lip, the sweet, brown liquid sloshed around in his uneven grip and the smallest drop separated from the rest of the mass and tumbled over the edge. Almost in slow motion, Sasuke watched as that brown sphere that may as well have been lava tumble through the air to smack the scarred skin of his hand.   
It was all he could do not to scream.  
*  
“More action! Faster! No, not like that, you idiot!”  
As Sasuke walked back into the cavernous room, holding the cup in his good hand now, he knew that the angry shouting was coming from the director’s chair. The black fabric stretched over the wooden frame was holding up a rather bulky figure and straining as said figure rocked back and forth in his displeasure. The back of the chair was particularly tired, so much so that it became almost difficult to read the words underneath ‘Director’, a gold embroidered ‘NARUTO UZUMAKI’.  
“That was nothing like the script!” Naruto shouted, jumping up from his chair. “Make it sexier, louder!”  
The shouts were being directed at three confused women on the platform in the centre of the room, dressed in pink kimonos and sat on wicker chairs. Sasuke knew this part – they were discussing how village had been attacked and many people had died. He wasn’t sure how grieved discussion was meant to be ‘sexier’ though.  
Naruto yawned without covering his mouth and wiped his face with a hand. Heavily, he slumped back into the chair. He was dressed in a crumpled orange shirt and looked like he hadn’t washed or shaved for several days.  
“Just get ready to do it again. Positions!” he shouted.  
He leant one arm down and scratched the head of the large fox that lay next to him. It was in a large fluffy bed and spent most of its time asleep. As Naruto scratched it behind the ears it spun its head around and tried to nip at the protruding fingers. It missed.  
“Heh, you’re grumpy today, Kura” Naruto said, withdrawing his hand.   
Sasuke thought that the fox was grumpy because Naruto fed it solely on junk food and ramen, giving it its rather rounded figure. If his pay was a reasonable amount, Sasuke liked to think he would have sneaked the fox a nice piece of steak or two.  
He stepped forward. “Here’s your coffee. Sir,” he added. He placed the cup on the table but it was snatched from his hand before it touched the surface.  
“It’s too sweet.”   
The cup was thrust back at him and Sasuke narrowly avoided the liquid that splashed out over the top. He breathed in sharply at the near miss; this shirt had to last him the rest of the month. With a curt nod, he took the cup back from a Naruto who wasn’t even looking at him and headed back towards the refreshments cart. Inevitably, the next cup wouldn’t be sweet enough and simply adding more sugar would be unacceptable.   
One of the camerawomen, Tenten he thought her name was, gave him a sympathetic look as he walked past her. He tried to return it with a ‘what can you do’ kind of smile, but wasn’t sure how successful it had been.   
*  
This was his life now. Coffee retriever for an arrogant film director who’d only got the job because his dad had been some big shot in the movie industry. When Sasuke had travelled halfway across the states for a PA job, leaving behind family, friends and a girlfriend, he figured it would be organising stars, events, and hopefully lead to something better, perhaps even becoming a director himself. Yet, a year and a half later he was still just getting coffee, living in a small trailer and seeing to the needs of a spoilt man-child who was a pretty poor director. He couldn’t even get a better job, Naruto seemed to like keeping him around and Sasuke knew a crippling reference would go to any potential future employer.  
The current film, ‘Ninja Babes on Fire’ was dreadful. The script made no sense, the set was all over the place and, frankly, it was massively sexist. How can you make a film called ‘Ninja Babes’ and have them be rescued by a chiselled male ninja who, grossly, looked a lot like Naruto? And why where they ‘on Fire’?   
Sasuke sighed. The day’s filming over, he headed back to his tiny trailer, a rundown thing that leaked in the corners. As he barged his shoulder into the door to get in, it rocked and the collected rainwater from the roof ran down his back. He sighed again.   
At least the lights worked. He flicked them on and lay down on the bed, spreading his arms. One thing he could say was that he’d made it his. Red draping fabric covered the dire walls, strings of lights giving the impression of stars on a crimson night’s sky. Pictures were hung on almost every surface, friendly and familiar faces wishing him well from their frames. He’d looked at each of them a hundred times, more probably. The blanket that covered the meagre single bed had been made by his grandmothers, using thread and grasses from his village. Even after all this time, it still smelled like home. He’d wedged a tiny desk into the space under the window and had to perch on his mattress in order to sit at it. A bedside table to fit all his clothes in. And a tiny hook for hanging up a shirt.   
Sasuke turned his head, looking to his left. One particular photo had pride of place on the table by the bed. It was him, as a child, hanging on his brother’s back. He smiled. Sasuke, in the photo, was crying from when he’d hurt his leg but his brother wasn’t. He was looking over his shoulder at his baby brother with a smile, and a look of love that was beautiful and pure on his face. Sasuke had been hurt and Itachi carried him home and loved his brother all the more for it.   
Sasuke would give anything to have Itachi look at him like that now. Or just to look at him. Or for Itachi to look at anything.  
As tired as he was, he couldn’t rest just yet. He blinked, pulled a water bottle from a drawer, gulped from it, and sat himself up. He slid himself out of his shirt and cursed that he hadn’t done so before lying down. It was even more crinkled now. He hung it on the tired wire hanger.  
He pushed himself over to the desk and sat down, tucking his knees into the tiny space. The desk took up valuable space but it was worth it. It was where he could do what he wanted – write. Before, it would have been his own works: poetry, novels and screenplays would be taken from his mind and slotted onto the pages of a thick and worn book. The same book that Sasuke flipped open in front of him now. Poetry wouldn’t come these days. Sasuke had only one task in front of him. Fixing this abhorrent script that he watched being made day in, day out. He knew he couldn’t rest until this story was made true, given its full measure.  
It wasn’t all dreadful. The protagonist, a young woman named Yukiko, forced into the life of a ninja to avenge her father, finds her true calling in leading the clan to victory. She was headstrong, quick-witted, and beautiful. Once you tore down most of Naruto’s ill-created fluff it had a strong premise.   
He didn’t know what he would do when his version of the script was finished. There was no way he could show it to Naruto and it was very unlikely he could get it published, seeing as how it was based off an ‘Uzumaki Original’. But he wrote regardless. Cheap biros burned their words into the pages, ink forming the words from his mind. Whole lines were written and then crossed out of existence with better ones. He took out Yukiko’s ridiculous one-liners and gave her meaningful speeches, changed her clothing to reflect the architecture and style of the era rather than an ample cleavage. His Yukiko became real and Naruto’s faded from view over a horizon of snow.   
*  
Another day, another cup of coffee. Only this time, as Sasuke walked back into the studio, the lights seemed brighter and purer than before and there was a cleanness to the air. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t mind being here today.  
Then he saw her. She was stood on the stage, lights focused on her and holding a katana confidently above her head. Her long pink hair was tied up into a topknot, revealing a pair of fantastic green eyes that shone proudly ahead of her. Her poise was that of a well-trained martial artist and Sasuke was mesmerised. He’d known she was shooting today but he was unprepared for how much presence she had. The other actors paled in comparison.  
This was the film’s leading actress, Sakura Haruno, a new up-and-comer in the world of movies. She’d been successful in several smaller films and was now taking part in an Uzumaki production to move into the world of larger, big-budget films.   
Sasuke wondered if she’d realised it was Uzumaki Jr directing it when she’d signed up.  
He watched her move gracefully across the stage and for a moment he really was transported to rural japan, caught in a war between Samurai. Then Naruto yelled “Cut!” and he was back in a poorly decorated studio with a hand burning from a thin coffee cup. As Naruto raved about Sakura’s acting, Sasuke rushed over and held out the coffee to the director. It was held unnoticed for a moment before it was snatched from Sasuke’s grasp.  
“Gah! Get another one!” Naruto thrust the cup back at him. It punched into Sasuke’s chest and burst, splitting from top to bottom and spilling the scalding liquid all over his front. Sasuke let out a yell and swiped his stomach  
“And it better be right next time. Action!” Naruto yelled without looking at him.   
Sasuke bit his lip to keep quiet. He bent down and picked up the broken cup before heading towards the door. He saw Sakura watching him leave and felt a deep sense of humiliation as he walked quickly around the corner and out of sight.  
*  
Sasuke cursed as he tore his shirt off and threw it in his trailer’s sink. Cold water assaulted the cloth and brushes and detergent tore at the fabric as Sasuke frantically attempted to remove the stain. He stood there, shirtless with his hair swaying from his movements, for several minutes, becoming more and more panicked until finally he conceded defeat. He let the shirt drop into the water and sink to the bottom as he fell backwards onto his tiny bed.   
He pulled the pillow from beneath his head and held it over his face, letting out a muffled roar of frustration. It wasn’t right that a single cup of coffee could devastate him this much. He was down to his last few dollars and didn’t even have enough for a shirt. Payday was too far away. He couldn’t ask his parents for any more money, they’d sent him across the country for this opportunity and he’d been telling them it had been going so well. He groaned and rolled onto his side.   
Sasuke lay there and waited for his thoughts to settle. Eventually, he figured it was tomorrow’s problem. He’d figure it out somehow and there was always the possibility Naruto wouldn’t even notice if he served him his coffee naked. He chuckled at that thought.   
Slightly cheered up, he pushed himself up until he was leaning on his arms, his left one supporting most of his weight. He saw the open script on his desk and was reminded of this morning, seeing Sakura work her magic on the stage, it was like nothing he’d ever seen before. He felt a rush of inspiration and moved quickly to his chair, picking up a pen and dropping it to the paper.  
*  
The next day was different. Sasuke felt like he was walking on air, buoyed up by the notebook in his pocket. It was finished. Well, the first draft of the new script was finished. “Fight for Truth: A Ninjas’s Story” was an edited, improved and superior play to the travesty he had watched Naruto try to create. It was almost entirely different, only the location and Yukiko remained. Sasuke had originally had a new protagonist in mind but seeing Sakura perform had cemented the image of her into his work.   
His joy was dampened somewhat by entering the studio. He wasn’t sure a this point why five girls in revealing clothing about to start the bathing scene surprised him. It was almost a daily occurrence. He did find some annoyance in Naruto pumping his fists in the air and shouting “Harem Jutsu! Harem Jutsu!” however.  
In order to avoid that, Sasuke headed straight for the coffee machine. He was wearing a staff shirt and although it was cheap-looking and felt itchy it was certainly better than a shirt which was mostly coffee. He’d have to find a new shirt though if he had any hope of looking professional and he had no idea how to go about doing that.   
“Oh, excuse me.”  
Sasuke blinked. In his thinking he hadn’t been watching where he was walking and going through the door had almost run right into- her.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” he said, jumping backwards and giving her enough room to go through the door before him.  
“No, please, I was daydreaming,” Sakura said. “Oh, you’re the one who’s always getting the director coffee, right?”  
Sasuke wasn’t sure whether he should move as they were both waiting for the other. He stayed where he was. “Ye- yes, Miss Haruno.”  
She laughed. It was a delightful sound. “Please, Sakura. Everyone is so formal around here. What’s your name?” She waited a moment and then came through the door so that they were both on the same side.  
Sasuke coughed awkwardly. “It’s Sasuke, Mi- Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha.”   
“Lovely name. I think I knew a Sasuke once. Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Sasuke.” With a smile, she headed past him towards the stage.  
Sasuke blinked. Then he smiled.  
“Oh, Sasuke?”  
He turned around to see Sakura looking back at him. “Could I ask for a coffee too, please?”  
“Of course!” he said, a little too eagerly. He started moved quickly towards the coffee stand before he paused and turned back. “Um, how do you take it?”  
She smiled amusedly. “Milk and no sugar, please.”   
Slightly embarrassed, he nodded and continued towards the coffee stall. Behind him he heard Sakura chuckle and walk towards the stage.   
*  
“This is ridiculous! You can’t honestly think this is a good storyline!”   
Sasuke walked back into the room holding two coffees, one having been made with a lot more care than the other. The voice he’d heard was Sakura’s and he was surprised to see her on stage and in full costume, yelling down at Naruto. There was a script in her hand and she was waving it around with a particular page open.  
“It’s a fantastic storyline! The pillowfight is essential to the political debate!” Naruto was shouting back up at her.  
It was only then that Sasuke noticed Sakura was in silky pyjamas. He averted his gaze.   
“It’s sexist and boring. Where’s the mystery? How does this develop characters?” Sakura was saying. Her fellow pyjama-clad actresses were nodding in agreement.   
“Look, it’s in the script, ok? So just say the lines.”  
“No.” Sakura looked at him in defiance.   
“No?” Naruto glared at her, but Sakura’s gaze was too strong. He balked and looked away. “Fine, whatever. You can go now, we’ll shoot some other scenes,” he grumbled. “Sai! Get out here!”  
A pale-skinned teenager stuck his head out from behind the scenery. “Yes?”   
“We’re doing your scene now, get dressed.”  
“Ok.” The head disappeared.   
Sasuke, still holding the coffee, looked around in bewilderment. He’d never seen Naruto defeated like that and realised he quite liked it. But his hands were getting hot, so he rushed over to an irritated Sakura hurriedly pulling a coat on over the pyjamas.   
“Umm, I got you-”  
“Oh, thank you Sasuke,” she said. She grabbed the cup and took a gulp of the liquid within. Sasuke went to shout a warning about it being hot but it was like Sakura hadn’t even noticed. She finished it in another couple gulps and crushed the cup. Then she noticed Sasuke watching her and looked a bit sheepish.   
“Sorry,” she said. “I’m just so annoyed at him. This script is totally awful, I should have read it before I signed onto this film.” She grabbed a hair bobble and pulled her hair up behind her.   
“I totally agree, the writing is awful,” Sasuke said, nodding energetically.   
“Thank goodness it’s not just me,” Sakura said. She looked at the other cup of coffee in Sasuke’s hand, no longer steaming. “I’d throw that away if I were you. I’ve not seen him ever drink more than a few sips.”  
She smiled sympathetically and left, her coat billowing around pink silk pyjama bottoms and bunny slippers.  
*  
It was late. The filming had ceased for the day and most people had gone home. But not Sasuke. He was elated after the day he’d had, even being shouted at hadn’t dulled his smile. It had been a strange day, a strange few actually. Everything had changed when she showed up.   
The notebook in his pocket was restless. Now that he’d finished the script, he didn’t know what to do next. It had been his driving force, what had kept him going. And now it was done, he wasn’t sure what he should do with it.  
The sensible thing would be to hide it. Be proud of the work he’d done but not get caught and be accused of plagiarising. He could lose his job and home, rubbish as they were. He couldn’t afford to do that and to go home would admit defeat and show his family he’d been lying to them.  
It was a nagging feeling in his mind. He didn’t want to just leave his work be. It needed to fly, be free and be seen, heard and read. The Sasuke of a few days ago would never have considered it and yet he found himself now, feet pounding the corridors to Naruto’s study and dressing room. Perhaps he could convince him, maybe he would listen and incorporate some of his ideas, even if it was only half a percent chance it was worth trying.  
In a moment, he was outside the door to Naruto’s room. He took a moment to muster up his courage and knocked. There was no answer from inside. He knocked again to no response and throwing caution to the wind, he pushed open the door.  
The room was empty. Clothes and pizza boxes were discarded over the sofa, chair and desk and the door to the bathroom as ajar, though the light was off. And on the desk, looking like it had been thrown, was the master copy of the script. Sasuke could tell as much by the scrawled writing over the typeface, Naruto’s handwriting, as well as several drawings of women’s breasts. The pages were dog-eared and tattered.   
Sasuke dodged around pizza boxes and picked it up. He flicked through the pages to see that almost every one contained crossings out, corrections, additions and alterations. Sasuke paused. For all his flaws, it would seem that Naruto really had tried to get this right. It was just a shame that he couldn’t see what a poor piece of writing all his work came together to make.   
Sasuke looked hard at the writing. Suddenly, he thought that it would be simple to alter it, only slightly. He could mimic the handwriting and change the script. Incorporate some of his own ideas and perhaps turn this film into something halfway decent. Naruto might not even notice. Maybe.  
Without thinking, Sasuke’s hand had been reaching for a pencil on the desk. His fingers pinched it and he altered his grip to what he hoped would replicate the crude handwriting. He was still deliberating the act even as his first stroke stained the paper with graphite dust.  
There was a strong knock on the door and Sasuke jumped, throwing pencil and paper into the air. The staple tore and suddenly he was in a cloud of paper sheets raining down around him. The door began to open, and he shot his gaze around, looking for somewhere to hide but there was no time. He prepared to be shouted out, cursed at, fired, it was all a stupid mistake to come into Naruto’s room and just expect him to-  
It was Sakura who walked through the door. Their eyes met. Whatever was in her eyes before was replaced with surprise and slight bemusement to see him there surrounded by falling paper. She entered the room fully and closed the door behind her, just as the last page of the script hit the floor. She stood there and waited.   
Sasuke looked at her. “Um, hi.”  
“Hi,” she said.  
“I’m not stealing anything,” Sasuke said.  
Sakura grinned. “I didn’t think you were. So, what are you doing?” She moved over and sat on the sofa, nudging a pizza box out of the way with her foot.   
Sasuke hesitated. Could he tell her the truth? Would she even believe it? But- she had complained about the script. And he didn’t think there was any love lot between her and Naruto. He sighed.  
“I came here- to try and convince Naruto of some ideas for the film.” He pulled out his notebook and held it lamely in front of himself. “I wrote a better version.”  
He watched Sakura’s eyes widen. “No way! That’s why I’m here too! Well, I didn’t write anything, but I wanted to try and change it. Somehow. To make it a better film, you know? Pass that here.” She held out her hand for his notebook.   
Sasuke paused. He opened the notebook to the right page and made sure the poetry and bits unrelated to his script were hidden before he passed it over.   
Sakura took it and started reading. Her eyes hungrily absorbed the words from the page and Sasuke watched the beautiful green of her pupils move swiftly from side to side.  
“This… is brilliant,” she said.  
“Wait, really?” Sasuke said.   
“Yes! This has everything! Look, this part,” Sakura said. She swept the debris from the sofa beside her and patted the seat.   
Sasuke slowly dropped himself down to sit beside her. He leaned over to see where she was pointing. It was a passage of Yukiko declaring her allegiance to her clan and severing ties with their enemies forever. “Oh yes,” he said excitedly, “I really wanted to show Yukiko off as someone people can admire, a strong figure who isn’t afraid of important decisions.”  
“That’s how I’ve been trying to act her!” Sakura looked at him. “You… really understand this character. Better than she was created in Naruto’s version.”  
“Well,” Sasuke said, but stopped. He felt his cheeks getting hot. “I didn’t get the full feel of Yukiko until I saw… you.”  
“Me?” Sakura’s eyes were locked on Sasuke, her grip on the notebook loose. “Me as Yukiko?”  
“I had all year to write this, but I was only able to finish it last night. You inspired me,” Sasuke said. He looked up at her and was shocked to see inklings of tears in her eyes.  
“I... was able… to do that much? Just by acting?” Sakura dabbed at her eyes.  
“Well… yes.”  
She clutched the notebook to her chest. “This is amazing. I had no idea.” She suddenly spun around to face him fully. “We have to make this a reality. I can’t go back to acting that awful version after seeing this.”   
Sasuke was taken aback. “What are you talking about? Naruto-”  
“Is a terrible director who can’t write! This is amazing! You are amazing! We can make this the version people will see on the big screen. This is fantastic!” She threw her arms around him.  
“Ahh!” Sasuke pulled himself back. Sakura’s pressure as she squeezed him had sent daggers of pain through his arm, the weakened flesh seared at her touch.   
Sakura recoiled in horror. “What’s wrong? What did I do?” Her eyes were fearful at having hurt him.   
Sasuke held his eyes shut and waiting for the pain to pass. When it had become a dull ache, he breathed again. “It’s… my arm. It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know.” He hesitated for a moment but then began rolling up his sleeve. He could see Sakura’s face contort in shock and then sadness as she saw the scarred and puckered skin that covered almost his entire right arm and some of his shoulder. It was a dark red, mottled and twisted as if candle wax had dripped down onto him and fused with his arm. There were parts where some of the muscle had burned away, leaving pits on the surface, and it was almost like it had never been skin at all.  
Sakura’s hands were over her mouth. Slowly, she lowered them and whispered, “What happened?  
Sasuke waited to feel the familiar fear and loathing that always came whenever someone asked about his arm. To his surprise, it never came. “When I was a child, there was a disaster in my village,” he started. “A fire. We don’t know what caused it but suddenly almost every house was aflame.” Sasuke paused for a moment, then continued. “I was inside playing when it happened. My parents were at work, but my brother was looking after me. When I was surrounded by fire, he rushed in and pulled me out. I remember crying, from fear and the smoke and I couldn’t see. Suddenly I was dropped. My brother, he was trapped as the ceiling fell on him, but I was free. And I ran. Like a scared child, I left my brother there to die. Itachi died because he saved me, and I couldn’t do the same for him.”  
Sasuke realised his cheeks were wet. With his sleeve he wiped at them.  
“Our village lost a lot of people that day. My parents came back to no home and one less son. I’m not sure they ever recovered from it. And then, I left too. I came from across the country to chase some dumb dream and abandoned them.”  
“Hey.”   
Sasuke looked up at her. He was surprised to see she was smiling, not from happiness but sympathy, without pity. All he’d ever been told was ‘you poor thing’ and ‘I’m so sorry’. But she didn’t say any of that. It was all in her smile.   
“May I?” Sakura said. She held out her hand towards his arm.  
Sasuke paused. He nodded, slowly. Sakura’s hand reached out and gently her palm lowered onto his skin. He’d been expecting pain but it was cool to the touch.   
“I wish I could just heal this. Just hold my hand on you and watch the pain recede.” She looked at her palm almost as if it would happen but, of course, there was no green light beneath her fingers and Sasuke’s arm remained the same. She sighed.  
Sasuke looked up to find her face inches from his. Even when she looked sad she was still beautiful. She looked up and didn’t seem surprised to see him looking back at her. She was so close, and her hand was so cool on his arm. It was… nice. Without blinking, Sakura leant ever so close to him.  
They kissed.  
Her lips felt electric on his own as they pressed together. It was warm and cool at the same time and they could have been in the middle of a hurricane and he wouldn’t have noticed. This amazing, wonderful woman was kissing him and everything he’d been put through since moving here felt like it was worth it for this one singular moment.   
*  
A year and a half later and the car stopped.   
“Shall we?”  
“I think we probably should.”  
The door was opened from outside and the rush of flashing lights, clicks and shouts filled the air. The red carpet was indented as Sakura’s heel pressed into it and the camera’s captured her beaming smile as she exited the car, waving at them all. The shouts of admiration and request for autographs were deafening and she was happy to oblige, moving over to sign a cacophony of photos thrust towards her. Then the carpet was again pressed as a shined leather shoe stepped out of the car, followed by another, as Sasuke Uchiha, suited and booted stood on the red carpet. He smiled graciously at all his fans and took a breath, admiring the scene. It was marvellous. He walked over to Sakura, taking her arm as she left some fans thrilled with their autographs and others heartbroken without on. His left arm linked with her right. On his other side, his injured arm was safely covered with a silk-lined sleeve, keeping it protected. And they walked together towards the doors at the top of the stairs.  
As they reached the top of the stairs, the paparazzi starting shouting, “Do the kiss! The kiss!”  
Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke, but he was already there with a mischievous smile in her direction. In a swooping motion he held her back and dropped her low, and their lips met in a kiss that perfectly mirrored he poster above the doors, the silhouetted couple kissing in front of the sunset above the words “Fight for Truth: A Ninja’s Story”.

The End

^_^

Thanks for reading, again, please review and I have other stories that you might like. Happy BDay, K!


End file.
